Yuriko
Yuriko is a Chaotic Neutral Human Half Nipponese Half Zybokian Female Ninja that stands 5’2ft tall and weighs 140 pounds, she was born 122 AC Bhalpho 13th. She has long platinum blonde hair that she pulls into a ponytail that reaches her lower back, she has light blue eyes with a slightly Asian tilt making her eyes very exotic, she has a peach Caucasian skin tone and a rocking tight sexy body with large F cup tits and a nice apple booty. She has several outfits that she wears but is normally seen wearing her skintight black biker bodysuit and stiletto high heels. Yuriko’s main motivation in life is to have fun, she realizes she is a clone but she wants to live her life how she wants and tries to have as much fun as possible. She hopes one day she won’t be viewed as just a disposable clone but as her own person. She is usually a very happy go lucky person and is fairly relaxed around others, she only gets mad when people bring up that she is a clone. Yuriko has a cruel sense of humor and laughs and points when others fail, if she sees someone fall of a balance beam for example she busts out laughing and pointing at the person saying things like “You fell! What a retard! Hahahah” She does not like it when she fails and someone laughs at her however, she will usually start making sarcastic comments “ha ha, yeah it’s real funny… Yuriko fell down, Yuriko’s a clutz, Yuriko’s so bad at this”. Yuriko has a negative outlook on life and generally believes people are inherently selfish and jerks, this is due to people always looking at her as just some disposable tool there to be used and thrown away. Yuriko does not advertise that she is a clone but she can’t exactly hide it either. As a clone the government claims ownership over her and if she doesn’t do what they say she may be disposed of for being defective. Yuriko is very manipulative when dealing with others, she knows she is sexy and she knows people want to treat her like a sex toy, to that end she tries to manipulate others into treating her better. She tends to be lazy with work and never volunteers herself for anything, when told to do something she tends to mutter “Yuriko do this, Yuriko do that, Yuriko suck my dick, Yuriko take it up the ass” or “Yuriko can do it, Yuriko’s the best, Yuriko likes being told what to do”. Yuriko is rash and reckless making split second decisions and acting upon them immediately. Yuriko is confident in her looks and her abilities, she knows being a clone of the “Protector of Zybok” her abilities should be top notch, though if she doesn’t perform to her expectations she becomes irritable and moody. Yuriko is daring in thought and deed, and she likes to show off her abilities when she gets the chance, she also doesn’t shy from dangerous situations or places of ill repute. She often spends her free time in seedy strip clubs or hanging out with gangsters and dangerous people. When she rides her motorcycle she always drives way too fast, laughing in the face of death. In battle she is dauntless and never backs down from a fight. Yuriko is stingy with money and her belongings, she never offers money or food and likes to keep her possessions to herself. Yuriko is straight forward when talking to others and can be somewhat confrontational. Yuriko is cold and withdrawn when dealing with emotional troubles or inner conflicts, but she can be very caring and selfless to someone she cares about. Yuriko is not very trusting of others and it takes a long time for her to warm up to someone. She is very practical and down to earth about her situation and when dealing with problems. Yuriko is rebellious and free thinking, she likes to be exotic and doesn’t like being stereotyped, she does what she wants, especially to stay alive. Her favorite topics of discussion are motorcycles, dangerous stories, guns, alcohol, and sex. Yuriko is Atheistic like most of Zybok, she doesn’t believe in the gods at all. Yuriko has a habit of sucking on lollipops and chewing bubblegum, walking around nude or just in underwear or skimpy clothes, and has a habit of touching others excessively. Yuriko likes to practices athletics like running and exercising, and she like acrobatics and tumbling and practices that when she can, also she likes drinking and going to strip bars, sometimes she even gets on the tables herself and strips. She likes going to seedy dance clubs, and riding her motorcycle way too fast for long rides. Yuriko is Bisexual with a strong sex drive, and she brazenly expresses her sexuality and sex appeal. She knows she is hot and she flaunts it. She is seductive in her flirtations and knows just how to appeal to love interests. Current Yuriko lives at the Hotel Mansion and carries out missions for Zybok Special Forces Team Omega under the Command of General Sweet and Two Star General White. History Yuriko is a black sheep Alpha clone and was assigned to Special Forces Team Hotel where she carried out missions. She gained enough prestige and ability that she was given the Title Oniwaban and given her citizenship so she is no longer just property of the government. Recently on special missions with The Boss, she was injured very badly by the Boss himself and had to undergo surgery to save her life. She was also given a special genetic treatment from an ancient Omega facility that has effectively made her ageless and able to regenerate from even the most dreadful wound. She has donned the new Codename "Silver Fox". Relationships Yuriko has a friendship with Special Forces Team Hotel member Power House, and she has Ling Ling as a girlfriend, although she still sleeps around with many of the males of Team Omega. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs